


Interdite par la vie

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: Esta coisa preciosa [2]
Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey & Football, Chicago Blackhawks, Eventual Happy Endings, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Reunited and It Feels So Good, This thing is so fluffy it's considered a pillow, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sidney blinks a few times, willing the tears away, "What are you doing here Cris?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>Desperation and hope shine bright through Cris's eyes, "I love you and I - I want this to work."</i></p><p> <i>"We've tried to make it work, but it can't - we can't."</i></p><p>(Forbidden by Life a.k.a. Forbidden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this pairing is unusual, but I love it. I don't know why, but I do. I hope you will start to as well.
> 
> If you are reading this, then I really appreciate it. I didn't really want to write this because I have so many other fics. But I just laid the monster To Washington DC with Love to rest and I have a little free time while I figure out what to do with Not Your Fault and my Hunger Games Cronaldo (Sid/Cris) fic. This has been buzzing around in the back of my mind for a while, so I figured why not?
> 
> I got the title of this from a random picture off of Google. I just typed in 'forbidden love quotes' and it was there. So, no copyright intended.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Madridista7 for letting me rant to him about nearly everything. And thanks to ilovealistair for giving me confidence and always believing in me, I probably wouldn't be where I am without her. So if this doesn't tickle your fancy, then you should go check her out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I make no money off of this. If you couldn't tell by reading the tags, this is completely fictional, all fluff. I mean no harm to any and all characters used in this fic. And if I insult somebody, it was unintentional. So, yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. All feedback is greatly appreciated :), and I'd really appreciate it if no one left any nasty remarks about the oddness of these pairings if possible, thanks :).

Sidney blinks once, twice, three times. He tries turning his head a little, but it doesn't work. He's not exactly sure what blinking an obscene number of times would do anyways. The container is still in Spanish, and he still doesnt speak Spanish.

Why had he argreed to come here with Geno? What good will he do? Support Geno by being a good friend if Oksana rejected him? Why did they have to go to Madrid anyways? Couldn't she have came to Russia? Why did Geno decide from them to go shopping now? Couldn't they have waited until they got back to Moscow?

Where's Geno even at?

Squinting his eyes, Sidney tries to read the label again. Maybe some words look similar to its English version, like they do in French. He frowns in disappointment and his eyebrows knit together in frustration. He is _so_ going to kick Geno's ass when he finds out where the fuck-

"Do you need help?"

Sid sighs inwardly. The accent is way wrong to be Malkin's, so its not likely he'll be finding his teammate anytime soon. He expects a store employee who has finally noticed that he's been standing there staring at the same can for the past ten minutes when he turns his head.

Oh. This guy is _definitely_ not a store employee.

This guy is built, more so than Sidney. His white polo stretches over his torso, cutting off at his bicep. His jeans are tight and shows off his leg muscles quite well. Not to mention his face is completely gorgeous. And-

"Oh, sorry," Sidney hopes he isn't blushing, or that there's a hole he can hide in nearby, "I'm fine, probably. I just, my friend and I are supposed to be shopping, but I don't speak Spanish and he barely knows English. I kind of have a diet plan to follow, and I don't feel like breaking it two days into the summer. So I'm kind of fucked right now."

The guy smirks - has been since Sid opened his mouth - and takes the can, carefully reading the label, "Ravioli. Probably good for your diet, but it doesn't taste very good."

Sidney feels his cheeks start to burn even more - does this store have a ditch anywhere? "Oh, well, um, thanks." He puts it back on the shelf.

"Do you know what you're looking for exactly?"

"Uh .. just healthy things, Gatorade, and protein shakes." Sid says and ducks his head, feeling embarrassed for no damn reason.

The stranger chuckles (which is the absolute sexiest thing he's ever heard in his life), "I can help you with that if you would like."

He feels the tension instantly leave his shoulders, "Please, if it isn't to much trouble."

The guy smiles wider and takes the cart from him.

~

The idea of permanently living in Madrid - during the off season, of course - has crossed his head at least ten times. Obviously it's a beautiful city, and the guy currently picking out food for him can't be the only gentleman here - there's probably hundreds of them. It wouldn't be so bad. Well, he'd have to learn Spanish first, but that isn't to hard, right?

"Do you like vanilla protein shakes?"

 _Holy shit, they have vanilla_ "Yeah."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." The stranger says and winks.

Sidney isn't blushing. He's _not_.

"Purple Gatorade?" He asks, looking hopeful.

Sidney nods, "Yeah, but my friend like blue, I think."

As they're leaving the store, the man asks, "So, is your friend just a friend or a boyfriend?"

"He's a teammate actually, but he's also my best friend." Sidney replies and sends Geno a very angry text with lots of frowny faces.

Sid doesn't miss the smile that appears on the other man's face, "Oh, what sport do you play?"

Sidney almost stops dead in his tracks but manages to keep going, "I play hockey, uh, in America."

"Hockey? Really?" The guy looks him up and down, "You don't look like the type."

Sid's about to give him a dirty look, but instead spots Geno's Porsche on their left.

"A Porsche? Nice."

Sidney rolls his eyes and unlocks the trunk, "It's my friend's. I had to leave my Range Rover at home."

"A Range Rover?" He questions, "You have to be pretty good at hockey to pick up people then, right?"

Sid opens his mouth to say something but his phone buzzes, so he fishes it out of his pocket.

_Oksana say yes don't wait 4 me )))_

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Sidney shoves his phone back in his pocket and finishes putting the groceries away. "Are there any bars around here that have are somewhat clean?"

"Friend ditch you?"

He looks genuinely concerned. "Yeah. He's hanging out with his girlfriend."

The stranger bites his bottom lip, "How about instead of going to a bar, you come over to my house? We can have dinner, watch a movie, or something."

Sidney blinks, he might be in love with this guy and his manners,seriously, "Yeah, sure." He digs his phone back out and hands it to the man, who returns the favor, "What time would be good for you?"

He grins, "How about seven?"

"Seven works. Just, uh, text me your address and I'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay." Sid agrees, "I'll see you then."

"Alright. Get home safe."

Sidney doesn't feel bad about watching him walk away because damn, he is _hot_.

~

"Sidney? You here?"

Sid throws away the bottle of Gatorade he's been nursing for half an hour and meets Geno in the living room, "What?"

Malkin looks him up and down and grins, "Date?"

Sidney looks at himself. A recently ironed black button up, blue jeans, and his nicer looking pair of shoes. His jeans are a little tighter than what he'd normally wear, but they're definitely not date clothes. He's not even on a date.

"Its not a date. My hair isn't even gelled" Sid replies, "I met a guy at the store and he invited me over for dinner. Nothing special."

"Does he have a name?" Oksana asks, brushing pretend lint off of Sid's shoulders.

"Yes. So I know who kill if-"

"Evgeni!" Oksana snaps, looking at her boyfriend. Geno gives an apologetic smile and crosses his arms over his chest.

Sidney pulls out his phone and looks at his contact list, "Cristiano."

Otksana smiles, putting her hands on his shoulders, "If he gives you hard time, call Evgeni and he kick ass, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Sanja, Sasha, and Gonch come too. Russian torture." Geno says and smirks.

"I highly doubt it'll be necessary, but thanks anyways." Sid says and heads for the stairs.

"You have condoms, right Sid?" Geno calls after him, "Remember use them - you know how, yes?"

"Fuck you, Geno." Sidney throws back, shutting the guest bedroom door behind him.

 _Damn, it's already 6:45_ Sidney thinks as he goes into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is doing this thing where it's decided to curve to either side and it ctually looks kind of nice. Apparently his skin has decided to tan itself, because it's different than it was this time last year.

Overall, he thinks he looks pretty good. But not an 'I'm going on a date' kind of good.

After patting his pockets to make sure he has his phone and his keys, he sprays himself with his cologne, - it doesn't mean he's going on a date if he wants to smell nice - slips on his suit jacket, - it looks nice with his shirt - and goes downstairs. He's not even halfway down before the sound of sloppy, wet kissing fills his ears.

Seriously? They couldn't of waited until he left?

Picking up his pace, he walks past them and out the door. _Hope he has a condom_ Sid thinks and snorts. It's a disturbing thought, but also true. Geno and Oksana have been on and off for years, and it's gotten worse since he came to the NHL. The last thing Sidney would want is for her to get pregnant and Geno feel obliged to move back to Russia, or something.

Shaking his head, Sidney puts Cristiano's address into his GPS and pulls out of the driveway.

~

Cristiano's house is _huge_. He always thought his house was larger than some others, and he's seen mansions that NFL players live in, but this puts all of those to shame. Sidney wipes his hands on his jeans as he walks up to the front door and rings the bell.

Cris opens the door and he - he was hot earlier, but now he's just .. better. If that's even possible.

"Come in, dinner's about done." Cristiano says and steps out of the way.

The scent of rosemary and something sweet comes from the kitchen, "It smells great in here." _and so do you_.

Cristiano blushes - which makes him look that much cuter - and smiles, "I didn't actually make it, my nanny did. I can't cook shit."

"Nanny?"

"Yeah, for my son."

Oh. He has a son. So that means he likes women. Sidney isn't a woman. And this isn't a date.

He suddenly just got really sad.

Cristiano's eyes flicker across his face, "I hope that doesn't change things."

"Well, this isn't really a date, right?" Sid asks.

The other man bites his lip, "I was really hoping it was. But only if you'd like it to be."

"I'd very much like that." Sidney replies, ignoring the way butterflies start to flap their way around his stomach in exchange for how much Geno is going to tease him, "How old is he?"

"Four years," Cristiano replies, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, "Would you like to sit down? I'm sure dinner's finished by now."

"Sure."

Sidney follows Cristiano into the kitchen and grabs two plates from the dish drainer. Its nothing to complicated, rosemary chicken on top of a freekeh salad with tomatoes, which is just how he would have expected it.

There's a small table in the dining area. A white cloth spread over it, and two wine glasses already filled up. Sidney sends Cristiano a look, who ducks his head sheepishly. "It wasn't my idea, I swear." Sid snorts and sits down, gently setting his plate down in front of him.

The chicken is - holy gosh, it's so _good_ , Sidney isn't even embarrassed when he let's out a soft moan, "Please, tell your nanny I love her - or him whatever."

Cristiano takes a sip of his wine and watches the other man, his eyes dark and unreadable. After a moment he clears his throat, "I'm sure she'll be very glad to hear her work is appreciated," he pauses to lick his lips, "So, why dont you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sidney says, "Well, I was born and raised in Cole Harbour, Nova Scotia, which is in Canada. Um, I have a little sister named Taylor, she's about ten years younger than me. Um .. I've been playing hockey since I was very little. I went to Shattuck-Saint Mary's, which is a high school in Minnesota, before going to Rimouski. Uh, and now I captain the Pittsburgh Penguins." He quietly clears his throat, "I like anything with Denzel Washington, and I love country music."

Cristiano snorts, "You're a Canadian hockey player who listens to country music. Wow."

"I already get plenty shit from my teammates about it." Sid points out, "And now I believe it's your turn."

"Okay," Cristiano smirks, "I'm not sure if I told you or not, but my friends call me Cris, some call me Ronny if there's another Cris, or something. My hometown is Madeira, Portugal and I love it there. I'm the youngest of four. I have two sisters, Lilian and Elma, and a brother, Hugo. The first football team I ever played for was Manchester United, but I moved to Real Madrid a year before my son was born. Which has been fantastic because I love it here," he blushes, "And I just - I really like living life to the fullest, you know? Waking up every morning without regrets. I also _really_ like to exercise."

"I like exercising too, but no one else seems to understand." Sidney says and drinks his wine.

The corners of Cris's mouth twitch, "But I don't drink protein shakes unless I absolutely have to."

"Protein shakes can actually taste really good if you mix them with other things."

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

Sidney's stomach flips at the thought of them having another date, of spending more time together. He's lucky to be having this chance right now, but doing this again would be a gift from God.

"Maybe you could meet my son too." Cris suggests, looking so vulnerably hopeful.

Sid smiles, "I'd love to. I'm sure he's a great kid."

"He is, he is." Cristiano says, pride and fondness shining through his eyes and voice, "I try not to spoil him, but I didn't have much growing up, you know? And I guess I just want him to enjoy it while he's young."

"He has manners though, right?"

Cris chuckles, "Oh god yes. My mother would never let me raise him without them."

Sidney's heart jumps up into his throat. Cristiano is such a sweetheart, a true gentleman really, and he obviously loves his family. The way he talks about his son and his mother, it- it makes Sid weak at the knees. He's never really thought about 'The One' before, but it would be safe to say whoever it is would look a lot like the guy sitting in front of him.

"I've always wanted a big family. Ever since I was little I dreamt about it." Sid says, chewing on his bottom lip, "Of course, I always pictured I'd have a wife... If only other parts of me thought the same way."

"I hope that your .. other parts are thinking the same way mine are." Cristiano's voice is low and lustful, his eyes turning a darker shade.

Sid's dick twitches in his pants, "I believe they are." What could possibly be the hottest man alive is sitting right in front of him and his awkwardness decides _now_ is -

He doesn't have a chance to finish that thought because Cristiano is standing up and Sid is doing the same, as if his body is on autopilot. Cris wraps a hand around the smaller man's neck and - geez, has he always been that tall?

The Portuguese man bends down, pressing their lips together. Sidney wraps his arms around the other man, pulling their bodies together. God, it's been a while since he's been with anybody, but none of them have ever felt this good.

"Bed?" Sid suggests when they break apart. Cris grabs his wrist and pulls him to the requested destination.

Cristiano's bedroom is a reflection of his house. Spacey, luxurious, and beautiful. But Sid doesn't have much time to admire it before he's being pressed up against the door, kissed passionately, shirt being unbuttoned. Sid gets his fingers into the football player's hair and rakes through it, tugging by accident. Cris moans instantly, grinding their hips together.

He should definitely do that more.

Sidney shrugs his shirt off when they separate for air and pulls up Cristiano's shirt and watches as he tosses it to the ground. The man is gorgeous, even with clothes on, but now its, wow. Sid can feel himself getting harder just by _looking_ , he hasn't even touched the beautiful body in front of him-

"Like what you see?" Cris asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

The smaller man blushes, "Yeah, I like a lot."

Sid feels the other man smiling as he sucks on his neck, just enough to leave a mark. Sidney moans and grinds his hips upwards. The sudden need to remove their pants overwhelm him, so he reaches out his hands and fumbles with the button of Cris's jeans.

"How long ... since you've been with somebody?" Cristiano asks, taking a step back to undo his pants and take them off.

It takes Sidney's a brain a moment to realize he should be doing the same before he actually does, "About a year."

"Same here." Cris slips his fingertips into the waistband of Sid's boxers, leaning down to press their lips together.

Sidney probably won't ever recall either of them moving, but he'll always remember when the back of his legs hit the bed and they fell somewhat gracefully. The feeling of Cristiano on top of him, the gorgeous smile on his face, as if he's the one who got lucky instead of the other way around, permanently burned into his brain. It's not like he'd ever want to forget this anyhow.

Cris slides down, mouthing Sid through his boxers. The Canadian moans and he feels his ears turn red. Cristiano carefully slides down the boxers, taking off his own and tossing them to the side. He leans back down, sucking a hickey onto Sidney's inner thigh, then moving onto the other one.

" _Fuck_." Sid moans, doing his best not to buck his hips. Cris chuckles, kissing the head of the smaller man's erection. He barely manages not to roll his eyes, "How did I not know you were a tease?"

"Only for you." Cristiano says, his hot breath traveling down the length of Sidney's cock.

Cris's face lights up into this enormous smile and it's - it's completely beautiful. The way his teeth are perfectly white and straight. The way the corners of his eyes crinkle and he looks like he's having the time of his life. And Sid wants to be the one to put that smile there, to make that smile appear on his face every single day for the rest of their liv-

 _That's not something you need to be thinking about_ , Sid tells himself. Thankfully, Cris wraps his lip around the head of his dick and his mind goes blank.

"Oh f-fuck." Sidney groans as Cristiano takes in more of his length.

The sight of the Portuguese's lips stretched around his cock, the determined look in his eyes, is enough to make him come right then. But he wills himself not to. Not just because it would be rather embarrassing, but he wants to cherish this moment, to make sure he never forgets it.

When Cris reaches the shaft, he plays with Sidney's balls, sticking the tip of a finger into his hole. Sid moans, louder than he has all night, and he knows he's close, that he can't hold it any longer, despite how much he tries.

"C-Cris, I'm gonna c-c-" Sidney stutters. Cris nods and sticks his finger in a little more.

Sid grips the sheets as he rides his orgasm, his head falling back against the pillow when he's done. Cristiano climbs on top of him and strokes himself.

"I can-"

"No. Like the idea of you spread out for me, meu amor." Cris whispers, pressing his forehead into the crook of Sidney's neck. He mutters soft words in his native tongue, moaning whenever Sid pulls on his hair. 

As Cristiano comes, he kisses Sid, fierce and passionate. When he pulls away, he has this dopey smile on his face and he looks so _happy_. Sidney smiles back and he knows he looks the same because he certainly feels it.

"You're extremely gorgeous. I hope you know that." Cris whispers propping himself up on one elbow.

Sid blushes, "You're very beautiful yourself, but I'm sure you already knew that."

The football player entwines their fingers together, "A lot of people say that, but I like it better when you do. It seems more genuine."

Sidney blinks away the tears starting to cloud his vision. He - he doesn't deserve this. Any of this. He doesn't deserve the man laying next to him, or the night he's had. He doesn't deserve Cris's sweetness or his hospitality. He hasn't earned the right to stare into those beautiful eyes or witness that room brightening smile. He doesn't - this can't -

"What's wrong?" Cristiano asks, his voice clouded with worry.

Sid closes his eyes for a second, "I don't know what I did to get so lucky, and I'm afraid for the other shoe to drop."

Cris presses a gentle kiss to the other man's forehead, "I feel the same way, but it'll be okay because we'll get through it together."

It isn't technically a very reassuring promise. Cris plays football here in Madrid and Sidney will be flying back to Pittsburgh in a few months, but isn't that what Geno and Oksana do? They don't get much time together, yet they still fight to be together. Is that not what love really is?

Sidney doesn't want to think about the long term, so he focuses on right now. With his head laying on Cristiano's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, as a Denzel Washington movie plays in the background.

Right now seems perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That might have been what I was aiming for, but I'll know for sure if I get some good reviews.
> 
> Probably should've said this before, but this is set after the Pens are kicked out of the 2014 playoffs. I know the idea of Oksana being in Madrid and Geno bringing Sidney along to be a moral support rather than Alex, who is after all his best friend, is highly unbelievable and not very realistic. But I am doing this for fun so we're all going to throw facts and whatnot out the window and pretend this could actually happen.
> 
> Thanks for the read. I hope that you will take the time to write a comment or at the very least leave a kudo before you go because it would make my day. Thanks again. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy I decided to do this fic because it's so much fun for me, and I've very appreciative of all the support I've received from all of you guys. I want to specifically thank tigragrece, Legolaslover1 and MyFirstLove for their comment.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this isn't to sappy or anything. Heads up: Cris is a hopeless romantic and completely cheesy. He also has an ex that you should know about. Also, Cris's son's name is Cristiano Jr and he will be addressed as Cristianinho or Junior. Anything in Portuguese/Spain will be in **bold**.
> 
> The responses I've had from you guys have made me so happy and I ask kindly that you keep it coming. Please remember that all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks :)

Chapter Two:

Cris woke up about an hour ago, possibly longer. He's afraid to open his eyes, in case yesterday might've been a dream. It's ridiculous, _he's being_ ridiculous.

"Do you have coffee?" Sidney mumbles, kissing his neck.

Ronny grins happily and opens his eyes, "Yeah. I'll make it in a minute."

"Sounds good." Sid mumbles, pulling him tighter.

Cris chuckles, and kisses the top of the hockey player's head, "Gonna have to let me go, you know."

Sidney sucks on the other man's jaw, then pushes Cris on his back and climbs on top. "I have a better idea." Sid whispers and grinds down.

"That's a-a good idea, perfect idea."

~

Cristiano leans on the counter, watching Sidney talk on the phone . He's just - he's so gorgeous. And he's sweet, kind hearted. Not to mention funny and honest, something Cris values very much.

Sidney is okay with Cristianinho, unlike Leo was. God knows how Lionel made him feel, and how the Argentinian broke his heart to pieces.

Would he and Sidney have the same fate? It seems unlikely that the Canadian would be as cold hearted as his ex had been, but isn't the same thing he thought about Leo? Sid seems different, like he genuinely wants a family and wouldn't back down from being a step parent to Junior.

"Hi Cris," Sidney says nervously, standing on the other side of the counter, "Was this .. like, a one time thing, or something?" He bites his bottom lip and continues in a rush, "It's okay if it was. I've done things like that .. before. So-"

Cristiano grabs the hockey player's hands, "I was hoping this could be more like a forever thing."

Sid's blush hard and he gives a half smile, "You're one of those romantic types, huh?"

"Yeah, but nothing to over the top." Cris's heart flutters as he chuckles because Sid is so damn adorable like that, "Um, Cristianinho will be here soon if you want to meet him still."

"Cristianinho? Is that your son?"

"Oh yeah. But you can call him Junior if you want." Cris says.

Sidney smiles, "Okay. How long till he gets here?"

The Portuguese checks his watch, "About thirty minutes. My sister is driving him over."

Sid crosses to the other side of the counter and wraps his arms around the football player's neck. He takes Cris's lips with his own, gently yet still with passion.

As he grabs the smaller man's hips, he begins to wonder how he got so lucky. The man pressed up against him is a miracle. He - he wants to be part of Cris's family, not just temporarily but forever-

_ding!_

"You weren't even close." Sid groans and takes a step back.

Ronny sighs and calls out " **Estou chegando!** " as he walks to the door.

" **Cristianinho is such a doll! He looks more and more like you everyday Ronny!** " Lilian gushes, squeezing the kid's hand.

" **Lilian,** " Cristiano begins, " **I have a friend over. His name's Sidney and he only speaks English. He's very important to me so please be nice.** "

Lilian stares at her brother for a minute before her face breaks out into this huge grin, " **Glad to see you're finally moving on.** "

"Daddy has a friend? Is he on the team?" Cristianinho asks.

Cris smiles, "No. Sidney plays hockey in America."

Junior's eyes light up, "So cool!"

Cristiano takes his son's hand and brings him into the kitchen, "Hey Sid."

Sidney looks up from his phone. His eyes instantly land on Cristianinho and he walks over, "Hi I'm Sidney."

"Dad says you play hockey," the kid says,"and that's really cool. I've always wanted to learn."

"Maybe I can teach you when you're older." Sid suggests, "I can get my sister to help too."

Cris sucks in a deep breath to keep from gasping out loud. Sid - he just suggested that they'll be together long enough to watch his - their? - son grow up and that their families will meet.

"I'm Lilian, by the way." His sister says and shakes the Canadian's hand, "I'm very happy that you two found each other. You're a lot better than his ex."

Sidney blushes, "I'm very happy I found him too."

Cris's heart can't handle this. It's going to explode from pure joy.

"Unfortunately, I have to get going. Momma still needs one of us." Lilian says. She gives Sid an apologetic smile and Cris a glare, " **I like this one, you better keep him.** " She says before leaving.

"Let's go watch Sesame Street!" Cristianinho demands, grabbing both of the adult's hands and pulling them towards the living room.

"People still play that show?" Sid asks, his nose wrinkled around the bridge. And - okay, his heart is going to jump out of his chest if something else stupidly amazing happens.

"Dad! Dad! It's Elmo!" Junior shrieks, pointing at the red creature on the TV screen. Cris looks at Sidney - whose already looking at him. The Canadian's eyes shine brightly, and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He looks so happy - as happy as Cristiano feels.

When Leo ended their little.. thing, Cristiano thought he'd never meet anyone who'd ever make him feel this way. Who'd make him feel like he's the luckiest guy on Earth. He thought there was always going to be this Leo sized hole in his heart, that he'd always yearn for the Argentine. But with Sidney here, already a part of his life - maybe things'll be different. Maybe he's finally found that special someone.

~

Cristianinho begs for dinner at six o'clock, so they order pizza (none of them are professional chefs, alright?). The kid doesn't stop talking throughout their meal. Him and Lilian apparently went to the zoo _and_ an amusement park (though Cris had clearly said one of the two). Junior loves his aunt dearly, almost as much as his dad, which makes Cris happy beyond belief.

"Is Sidney my daddy?" Cristianinho asks.

Cris chokes on his own saliva and has to clear his throat, "I thought I was your daddy."

Junior gives him a look, "No, you're my _dad_. There's a difference."

"Well... that's up to Sidney." Cristiano replies, looking at the hockey player with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, of course." Sid says, ruffling a hand through Cristianinho's hair. The little boy springs up and declares, "I wanna play with my toys now."

"You have to wash up first, and no running." Cris orders, watching his son shuffle to his room.

Him and Sidney stare at each other in completely silence before the Canadian gets up to put the dishes in the sink. Cris slowly gets up himself and watches the way he moves so effortlessly but with elegance. His jeans hug his ass nicely and his shirt stretches over his shoulders. Unable to control himself, he wraps his arms around the hockey player's waist, sucking the skin below his ear. Sid groans, hands braced against the sink to steady himself.

"We should - we should probably wait until - until Cristianinho is asleep." Sidney says, "I'd hate for him to - to see us."

Cris chuckles, the heat of his breath causing Sidney to shiver. "You always this responsible?"

"Yes. And that's why I'm captain." Sid replies, his voice wavering.

Cristiano spins them around, hands squeezing the smaller man's ass and pressing their bodies together. "You like to be in power, too? Boss people around all day?"

"N-no." Sidney replies, licking his lips.

"Why don't you try bossing me around tonight?" Cristiano suggests as he closes the space between their lips.

The kiss is rough and hungry. It makes Cris's cock twitch with just a couple seconds of their tongues violently battling. Sidney rakes his fingers through the Portuguese's hair, causing the number seven to moan and grind his hips. He slides his hands from that perfect ass to Sid's belt-

"Cris - _what am I looking at?_ "

The couple jumps apart. Sid turns a bright shade of red and stares at the ground while Cris glares at their intruder.

" **Marcelo** ," Cristiano snarls, nostrils flaring, " **What do you want?"**

 **"Bro! It's Team Tuesday!** " Marcelo replies, hands flailing.

Cris pales - just, no. It's not Tuesday. It can't be. " **It's Tuesday?** "

" **Do you really think I'd lie to you about the day of the week?** " Marcelo rolls his eyes, " **Who's your friend? And why does he look confused?** "

"Oh!" Cristiano blushes hard, "This is Sidney he's my, uh.. partner. Sidney, this is Marcelo, he's my teammate."

"Slash best friend." Marcelo says and shakes Sid's hand. "I'm very sorry to intrude on your guys' night, but tonight is Team Tuesday, a tradition we've carried for several years now, and I'd very much like not to break it."

Sidney nods like that makes sense, "Of course, traditions should never be broken.. I can probably call my friend-"

"Or you can come with," Ronny suggests, "If you want to."

"No! It's a team thing. I wouldn't want to get involved with that." Sid says, looking slightly disappointed.

" **Leo's going to be there.** " Marcelo says, giving him a look of either an apology or pity.

Cristiano's heart drops to his stomach - he couldn't handle that right now, not by himself. He puts a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "Please. I really want you to meet them." (He pointedly ignores Marcelo's snort.)

Sid melts, "Okay."

"Fantastic!" Marcelo says.

"Is Angel's nanny going to take the kids again, or do I need to call mine?" Cris asks, pulling out his phone.

"Angel said his nanny wanted to watch them again." Marcelo answers and makes a money sign with his fingers.

"Do you want me to go get Cristianinho?" Sid questions, hand on the Portuguese's hip.

"Yes, please." Cris answers. He absolutely does not watch the hockey player walk up the stairs. Nope.

" **Look, I'm straight and all but he's hot as fuck**." Marcelo says and inks. Cris honks out his laugh, stopping himself right before he snorts.

"Yay! Field trip!" Cristianinho says as he carefully walks down the stairs, Sidney following right behind.

"Yay! Come on, let's go before we're late." Marcelo says and walks to the door. Cristianinho marches right behind the defenseman.

Ronny grabs Sid's hand, "My ex is going to be there. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah. That's fine." Sidney says, giving his hand a squeeze. "I mean, he's your ex for a reason, right?"

"Yeah." Cris nods. "I guess so."

Cristiano forces himself to ignore the way his pulse quickens when he thinks about seeing Leo. That's his past.

But why is it so hard for him to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou chegando- I'm coming


End file.
